chat_the_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Insider Sighter/Transcript
Harper: You wanted to see me? *T1: Yes, sir. The informant's name is Josh Vegas. He'll be heading out now. *H: Thank you. *Vegas: Hey, man. Good to see you. *H: Likewise. C'mon, let's get in my car. *Harper and Vegas enter Harper's vehicle* *H: So, you went informant? *V: Yeah, man. Gang life ain't as profitable these days, you know? *H: Sorry about that. Just doing my job. *V: Nah, my man, I'm happy you're doing what you do. It showed me I was going down the wrong path. *H: No problem. I used to be like you, you know. Hanging out with the shady crowd. But that was a long time ago. *V: No shit! Who'd you work for? *H: Irish Mafia. *V: Shit, haven't heard that name in a long time. *H: *Chuckles* Yeah, they're long gone. I don't want to be smug, but uh, you can thank me for that, too. *V: You killed 'em? *H: Most of 'em. The ones I could. The organization pretty much dissolved after that. *V: God damn, my dude! You don't play! I like it, man. *H: I guess I don't. Anyways, back to business. Where are we going? *V: OK, listen up, my man. We're gonna crash three deals going down. OLS is gonna be at all three. *H: Old buddies of yours? *V: I used to be an associate. Anyways, the first one's in an alley off of Martin Street. You want me to give you backup? *H: Do you carry? *V: Well, I don't have papers for it, but... You'll let it slide, right, man? *H: No problem. You're helping the MCP. It's the least I could do. You can come with if you want to, just stay out of sight. They can't find out that you and I are friends now. *V: Sure thing, man. Still, hell of a lot less dangerous than being their friends. *H: I know what you mean. *After busting the first deal* *V: That was some crazy shit. *H: I guess it was. I don't know, you get used to it. *V: See, this is what I was looking for in the gang life, you know what I'm saying? But I didn't get none of it, man, I'm tellin' you. All I got was to be their errand boy and crap weed in return. *H: Now that you're reformed, you know what you're gonna do? *V: Well, my brother joined the IDF, so I might do that. But I don't know if going from 100% freedom to 0% freedom that fast is a good idea. *H: You should go into politics. You seem cut out for it. I see you getting popular. You're honest and aren't afraid to admit your past. *V: Thanks man, but I don't think that's what I should do, either. You know Darrah's a cokehead, right? *H: I wouldn't know anything about that. *V: Well now that you do, you and the MCP gonna get him? *H: I think I'll wait until after the war is over to attack our allies. *V: I know what you're saying, man. Cross that bridge when you get to it. Mind if I light up? *H: I already let you off with carrying a Saturday night special. Just roll down the window and blow out of there. *V: Appreciated, man. *H: Before you start puffing, where's the second deal at? *V: In another alley, this time next to Hoover Avenue. Head in the alley and take a right into this other alley. *H: Thanks. I suggest you stay in the car for this one. *V: No problem, man. Appreciated. *After busting the second deal* *H: Josh, you good by now? *V: Yeah man, I'm good. I only smoke half a joint on serious business. *H: Look, I respect your decision to smoke pot, and I think it should be legal for guys like you, but you can still get addicted to it. The more you smoke, the more you're gonna have to smoke. Assuming you still want to get high off it, that is. *V: I get where you're comin' from, my dude. And I appreciate it. But when I'm high, I'm happy, man, even in dark times. *H: I don't want to start an argument between us, but how old are you? *V: I just turned 20, my man. *H: OK Josh, you're 20, and you already addicted to happiness that comes from a drug. Remember what I was asking you about what you're gonna do with your life? You got so much time ahead of you. It's your choice, but I don't want you to waste it. *V: You know what, man? You're right. I'm gonna smoke once a month, and once on my birthday, and that's it. I'll make it last. I gotta be patient if I want the good highs. *H: Exactly. I'm happy you saw what I was saying. Meanwhile, we got guys with your old mentality doing business right now. Where are they? *V: In another alley. This time, it's behind the car wash on Highview Avenue. *H: Alleys certainly are popular. *V: Everyone's afraid to park their cars in the alleys of South Side. They're afraid it's gonne get shot up cause of crazy shit like this. *H: Crime in South Side is just business as usual? *V: Just as Darrah snortin' is, my dude. *H: Again, I wouldn't know. *After busting the third deal* *V: That's all of 'em, man. We did good. Made the streets a little more bearable. *H: That we did. I like you, Josh. You're nice to be around. Tell me if you have any other info for me. And stay low. *V: I appreciate it, man. Will do. Later, Brick. *Josh leaves*